Loser!
by D.B.Winn
Summary: Kekalahan Rakuzan atas Seirin pada Winter Cup membuat sang Kapten, Akashi Seijuurou frustasi. Warning inside. AkashixMayuzumi. Mind to RnR?
**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke selalu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita juga murni milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, dan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu**

 **Loser! ©DarkBlueWinter**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Friendship; Romance; and little bit Humor**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai; OOC ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loser!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kusso!" Teriak bocah bersurai merah yang menggoda iman tengah memukul habis-habisan tembok tidak berdosa di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya jelas menampakkan kekesalan yang mendalam.

 **BUUKK! DUUKK! DUAAAR!**

Tiba -tiba saja dari arah belakang seorang pemuda dengan kekuatan penuh menendang punggung serta menjitak kepala bocah yang bukan bocah itu. Alhasil jadi lah bocah yang bertubuh mungil namun atletis itu memeluk mesra tembok yang baru saja dihajarnya. Matanya bahkan memandang intens sekali pada tembok itu hingga hanya terlihat warna hitam saja, hidungnya jelas sekali menikmati aroma dari sang tembok hingga membuatnya mimisan, bahkan bibirnya ikut tergoda hingga menciumi begitu liar tembok tidak berdosa itu sampai-sampai jeritannya tertahankan.

Namun sayang, waktu bermesraannya dengan si tembok harus terhenti tatkala bajunya ditarik paksa oleh sang pemuda hingga kini tubuh mereka berhadapan. Ada memar di wajahnya dan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya—mimisan. Rupanya pemuda itu tidak main-main menghajarnya barusan.

"Baka! Kau tidak perlu sampai menghajar tembok begitu!"

Pemuda itu bersuara namun tidak di gubris oleh sang bocah jadi-jadian. Empat segitiga siku-siku terbentuk di jidatnya mirip seperti perempatan jalan. Dia menghempaskan tubuh si bocah membentur tembok lalu memandangnya intens yang sudah penuh kesakitan karena ulahnya. Dia menghela napas mencoba mengontrol emosinya lalu menyeka darah yang terus saja keluar dari hidung si bocah malang.

"Kau tidak perlu kesal begitu hingga mengacuhkanku, dasar ba... ka!"

"Tapi aku kalah, Chihirocchi!"

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan panggilanmu itu? Kenapa kau jadi meniru Kise sih? Panggil aku Chihiro dasar baka!"

Ah ternyata nama pemuda tampan nan bengis itu adalah Chihiro Mayuzumi.

"Otakku korslet habis kau benturkan ke tembok barusan." respon si rambut merah ala kadarnya.

"E-eh?" Chihiro tersentak. Ada rasa tidak mengenakkan seketika menyelimutinya, "Gomenne~" dia menunduk meminta maaf.

"Cih, tidak perlu. Tidak ada gunanya kau minta maaf. Aku sudah kalah. Kau tahu, hahahaha" sepertinya dia sudah gila sekarang.

Pemuda berambut abu-abu di hadapannya memalingkan wajah, juga tangannya dikepal sekuat tenaga. Rupanya emosinya masih saja membara-bara.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Jangan biarkan aku menghajarmu lagi!" Ancam Chihiro.

"Hajar saja aku semaumu. Sampai mati pun silahkan saja."

"Kau!" Tangan Chihiro mencengkeram kuat kerah baju sang bocah bersiap untuk menghajarnya. Namun baru saja dia akan meluncurkan pukulan lagi, tiba-tiba sang pemilik surai merah memukau mengibaskan poninya, memperlihatkan sorot mata yang menelan kekecewaan yang teramat.

"Aku kalah dan aku tidak bisa terima itu!"

 **DEG**

Chihiro Mayuzumi menahan pukulannya. Dadanya sesak, ada nyeri yang hinggap di sana. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan pemuda ber _jersey_ Rakuzan itu. Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya. Menatap penuh iba pada laki-laki yang sudah dia buat babak belur.

"Akashi-kun..."

Rupanya bocah yang ternyata oh ternyata sudah berpredikat pemuda itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou, kapten tim basket Rakuzan yang juga merupakan kapten Kiseki no Sedai saat di Teiko dulu. Dia lah yang paling tangguh dan perintahnya adalah mutlak. Tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya dan menang adalah keharusan baginya. Namun, final Winter Cup hari ini memberikan pukulan kekalahan yang teramat menyakitkan baginya. Bertanding melawan Seirin dengan skor akhir selisih satu poin—105-106 mengantarkan mereka pada kekalahan atas Seirin. Hal itu menjadi kekecewaan tersendiri bagi orang yang tidak mengenal kekalahan seperti dia.

"Haha beginikah rasanya kalah?" Tawa hambarnya jelas menggambarkan bahwa dia mengutuk dirinya untuk peristiwa hari ini. Rasa kecewa, dia marah sekarang. Marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Tubuhnya memanas. Bukan karena dia marah, tapi seseorang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Rupanya itu Chihiro yang notabene satu tim dengannya di Rakuzan. Tangan kekar Chihiro memeluknya erat yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya. Dia terisak seperti menangis. Bukan Seperti lagi tapi dia benar melakukannya. Pemilik _jersey_ nomer empat itu dibuat kaget karenanya. Dia melirik pemuda yang dia tahu menangis karena ulahnya itu.

"A-akashi-kun..." Chihiro menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Aku dan yang lain sama kecewanya denganmu. Kami juga terpukul dengan kekalahan ini. Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha, kau sudah berusaha keras jadi berhentilah mengeluh. Mungkin orang yang tidak pernah kalah sepertimu tidak akan terima dengan selisih satu poin ini tapi kau harus tahu, dalam pertandingan selalu ada yang kalah dan menang. Itu lah kompetisi. Kau harus belajar menerimanya bahwa keinginanmu tidak selalu bisa diwujudkan oleh takdir."

Akashi tersentak. Iris pemuda itu membulat. Tangannya ragu-ragu namun pasti bergerak berencana membalas pelukan sang kekasih. Entah bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu selalu saja berhasil menasehati dirinya. Meski kadang dengan cara kasar dan brutal sekali pun. Iya, dia mengaku salah dengan sikap tidak menerima kekalahannya itu. Bagaimana pun ini kekalahan pertama dan dia yakin akan menjadi yang terakhir juga dalam sejarah permainan bola basketnya. Sangat susah rasanya melakukan apa yang dikatakan orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu.

"Ajari aku melakukan apa yang kau katakan, aku akan berusaha!"

Kalimatnya itu jelas membuat sang kekasih menatapnya tidak percaya. Dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya dan menyunggingkan senyum kepada Akashi.

"Tentu saja! Kita akan berjuang sama-sama, baka Akashi-kun."

"Lagi pula aku sedikit terobati karena bisa memenangkan air mata sekaligus senyummu hari ini."

Ah Chihiro jelas dibuat _blushing_ oleh kalimat itu. Akashi yang melihatnya balas tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Chihiro pelan. Selanjutnya dia mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya itu. Rona merah tidak bisa ditolak oleh pipi seorang Chihiro Mayuzumi lagi dan lagi dan hal itu membuat satu seringai menakutkan terukir di bibir Akashi. Seringai yang membuatnya merinding dan ingin segera menjauh dari pria itu. Namun sayang, dia terlambat untuk berlari. Kini, Akashi yang berbalik menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tembok. Entah bagaimana pasangan ini bisa menjalin hubungan dengan kebrutalan yang mereka lakukan. Chihiro memalingkan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata—menolak berkontak mata dengan Akashi, tapi tangan kekar Akashi memaksa iris abu-abu milik kekasihnya itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dia memalingkan wajah Chihiro dengan kasar menghadapnya, dan memaksa Chihiro membuka matanya dengan meninju perut kekasihnya itu. Sekali lagi entah bagaimana bisa pasangan ini menjalin hubungan dengan segala kebrutalan mereka.

Mata Chihiro kini terbuka, lebih tepatnya membelalak karena efek tinjuan Akashi. Lantas pemuda itu mempersempit jarak di antara mereka hingga keduanya saling mendengarkan dan merasakan deru napas masing-masing. Akashi memainkan rambut Chihiro, membuat pemuda itu memerah setengah mati.

"Kau membuatku babak belur tadi, kini aku yang akan membuatmu babak belur!"

Seringai Akashi semakin menakutkan bagi Chihiro. Dia tahu ini buruk baginya. Dia mengaku salah terlalu kelewatan pada Akashi barusan, kini dia harus mendapat balasan dari pemuda yang tidak memberikan celah baginya untuk melarikan diri.

 **CUP**

Akashi mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Chihiro. Begitu lama hingga dia mengubahnya menjadi liar dan begitu kasar. Rasanya Chihiro akan mendapat babak belur yang lain dari kekasihnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Maafkan fic pertama saya di fandom KnB ini. Mulai dari ketidaksesuaian genre, cerita dan chara yang OOC banget-_-". Semoga masih ada yang minat baca dan minat review. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Akhir kata yoroshiku onegaishimasu XD**


End file.
